The Light After the Dark
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: New Years has come to Fleet Street and with it a surprise. Fallow Nellie, Sweeney and Toby as they go through the ups and downs of their new life! AU where Sweeney didn't kill Nellie and Toby was blissfully unaware of the killings. (Bad summary sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello dears and welcome to my new story! I would like to take the time to explain how this story will go, each chapter is it's own part (Chapter 1= Part 1, Chapter 2= Part 2 ect.) I'm hopping this will help explain the time lapses between chapters so I don't have to each time. Now that that's out of the way please read and enjoy the story!**_

Part 1.

New Years Eve had Fleet Street, among all of London, in a stir as children ran up and down the streets lighting off firecrackers and over the park bright and colorful explosions were lighting up the sky for miles electing cheers and gasps from everyone sitting on blankets within the park. Among the scattered people Nellie Lovett Todd sat beside her husband who held her almost protectively as they looked heavenward at the colorful fireworks displays, Nellie glancing down now and again to keep an eye on Toby as he ran around with his friends chasing one another with sparklers in hand and smiles glued on their faces as they laughed.

"Toby dear be careful not ta burn yourself!"

Nellie called after the boy as he rushed by though he didn't seem to hear her as he ran by causing her to sigh and shake her head but smile as she leaned into Sweeney's side feeling his arm wrap around her once more. Soon the fireworks ended and the church bells tolled midnight making the crowded park cheer and clap, some of the young couples even kissed, Nellie closed her eyes feeling Sweeney place a in her auburn curls before gently rubbing her arm to coax her to stand, after a moment she stood calling Toby over as Sweeney folded the blanket.

The trio returned to Fleet Street where Nellie saw Toby off to bed before drawing herself a bath. After undressing she stepped into the tub sitting with her legs hung over the edge of the tub so she could sink deep enough her nose skimmed the surface of the water letting her mind wonder. She shifted when her feet grew numb so she rested her head against the back rim of the tub her brown eyes looking up at the ceiling while her mind still wandered.

She was unaware of how long she'd sat in the tub, or that she'd fallen asleep, until Sweeney shook shoulder calling her name. Her eyes flew open and she looked into his eyes relaxing slightly as she put a hand to her forehead.

"Sorry love, I musta dozed off again."

She offered a meek smile as she stood using his shoulder for balance as she stepped out of the tub letting him wrap a towel around her as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Again pet, that's the third time this week alone are you sure you're alright?"

She opened her eyes enough to see him before nodding nuzzling his shoulder.

"Yes love, just tired is all, me poor bones ain't what they used to be."

His brow creased in worry as he lifted her off her feet and carried her to their room where he laid her on the bed watching as her eyes closed once more and her breathing deepened with sleep. He but carefully put her night dress on her before climbing in beside her wrapping his arms around her, she stirred turning over in his hold to face him now awake biting her lip.

"Sweeney?"

He looked down at her sleep pulling at his eyelids.

"Yes pet?"

She hesitated for a moment, long enough for him to begin falling asleep.

"I have a surprise for you…"

She received no reply past a small grunt from the half asleep man causing her to bite her lip thinking over her words.

"I'm pregnant…"

Suddenly Sweeney was wide awake his eyes flying open at the words and focusing on her face as she chewed her lip and her eyes scanned his face gagging his reaction.

"Are you sure?"

Nellie sat up looking at her hands in her lap as her fingers moved up her her belly that now that he looked, seemed a little swollen but not enough to really tell. She nodded splaying her fingers over the forming bump.

"It ain't all pie crust love, doctor said 'bout a month along now…"

She trailed off looking into his eyes as his cool hand gently covered her on her stomach, a smile pulled at the corner of his mouth as he pushed himself up onto his elbow kissing the corner of her mouth making her smile and place her free hand to his cheek relief washing over her as she seen he wasn't cross or angry.

"Then we should begin packing sooner than planned."

It was her turn to look confused as her thumb lightly stroked his ivory cheek.

"What are you on about love? Packin'? What on earth for?"

A smirk crossed his lips as he turned his head to kiss her palm closing his eyes and taking in the scent of her skin, the flowery and cinnamony smell he loved.

"Well this vermin filled whole is no place to raise a child so I thought we'd move some place better, some place you've always wanted to go."

He waited for her to catch on watching as a smile broke across her face and her eyes widened. 

"Oh Sweeney you mea-"

She cut herself off by capturing his lips in a kiss with enough force that they fell back against the pillows making her giggle against his lips as he held her close returning the kiss. The next morning Sweeney woke to find Nellie gone but he could hear her moving about her shop making him sigh before getting up and dressing. As he entered the shop he found his wife behind the counter covered in flour already as she worked a ball of dough on the counter top.

"What are you doing pet? It's Sunday the shop is closed."

He watched her hands as he spoke only looking away when she brought a hand up to her brow wiping sweat from it and leaving a new trail of flour.

"I know love but I've been cravin' blueberry tarts."

She laughed as he rolled his eyes and went back to the parlor letting her be. After some time the entire house smelled of the sweets she was letting cool, even Sweeney couldn't deny they smelled delicious, though the scent didn't seem to agree with everyone as Nellie hurried from the kitchen and to the bathroom with her hand clamped over her mouth. Setting the book he'd been reading aside Sweeney made his way to the bathroom where he knelt beside her carefully holding her hair back and out of the way as he rubbed her back. Finally after some time her stomach settled enough she could go back to the parlor and lay on the sofa beside him with her head in his lap letting herself drift to sleep as he held her hand returning to his book while she slept.

XxXx

The next week was comprised of running shops during the day and packing until well into the night when Nellie would fall asleep on the sofa and be carried to bed but by the end of the week the trio were in a carriage on their way to the sea side. Through the ride Nellie watched the frosted landscape out the window occasionally catching herself dozing off until finally she fell asleep her mind picturing walking along the shore watching a little dark haired boy run with the waves laughing as he did so.

Moving into the sea front cottage didnt take longer than a couple of days. The days on the coast weren't as cold as they had been in London but they were still chilled enough that when Nellie walked along the shore her breath escaped her lips in shimmering silver wisps as she looked out at the steely blue water it stillness only broken by the occasional wave created by a breeze that rustled the loose curls framing her face. In the distance she could see the town, its lights cutting through the early afternoon fog, she let out a sigh before walking back to the cottage. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2.

As the months progressed the weather grew warmer once again and Nellie could be found on the sandy shore almost daily when Sweeney would go into town, he now owned a barber shop and made a decent income when summer would bring tourists, but she was always careful to return to the house before he did so he wouldn't scold her for being outside and on her feet when she was 7 months pregnant but he knew with him working in town and Toby working as an apprentice alongside him that she got board inside all day so he would let a few trips slide when he came home and found sand by the door or a slight sunburn on her cheeks.

Not wanting to be caught outside when the two boys came home Nellie ventured to the room upstairs that had been made into a nursary. It was painted a light mint green, the rug on the hardwood floor was soft and the color of sand, there was a crib against one wall, beside it was a dresser, across the room was a changing table and a basket of toys, while in the corner of the room by the only window that overlooked where the sea met the sand was a rocking chair. She smiled to herself going to the dresser and opened it, she removed a little white dress with pink bows around the skirt before sitting in the rocking chair laying the dress over her protruding belly smiling happily.

Sweeney had persuaded her to buy mostly gender neutral clothes but when she had seen the little white dress she couldn't walk away from it telling him that even if they didn't have a daughter that surely between Joanna and Toby one of them was bound to have a little girl one day. Nellie smiled coming out of the memory when she felt a kick against her hand from inside making her softly rub the spot.

"Mummy won't care of your a boy or a girl, you'll be my lil' angel no matter what."

There was another kick against her palm making her smile and start humming as she lightly rocked the chair closing her eyes. After half a day of endless customers coming in Sweeney decided to close shop early giving him and Toby time to pick up a few things Nellie had asked them to get from the market before returning home. As they entered the house there was no sign of Nellie downstairs.

"Mum? You don't think she went off on 'er own do ya dad?"

Sweeney looked at the boy and shook his head, he was still getting used to being called 'dad' by him.

"No Toby I don't think she did, check the nursery while I put these away."

He gestured to the bags on the table. Toby nodded and hurried up to the baby's room leaving him to shake his head and put the groceries away. After a while Nellie came into the room leaning on her elbows on the counter watching as her husband made tea.

"You should be resting pet."

Nellie rolled her eyes, her lower lip sticking out in a pout.

"But I'm bored cooped up 'ere all day, the doctor said bein' outside would do me good."

She whined making him smile and place a cup of tea in front of her leaning in and kissing her forehead.

"You go out all the time Nell. Have you picked out names yet?"

Nellie smiled at the topic change and nodded as she sipped her tea.

"I 'ave, if it's a girl Hadley Grace. If its a boy Colin Nicholas."

He listened to the names before saying them and smiling then kissing her head.

"Their prefect names pet, now come on, get your shoes on."

Nellie looked at him confused but did as told.

"Where are we going?"

He smiled leading her outside,

"Since I keep you cooped up all day,"

He rolled his eyes as she giggled.

"We are going to walk through town and maybe along the shore."

Nellie smiled and followed along happily.

XxXx

The next two months flew in a blur to Nellie as she was put on bed rest until after the ba by was born but sitting still was nearly impossible leaving her to wander between the nursery and her room when she could but today was different, she was due any day and Sweeney had closed his shop to be home with her. She sat on the couch near the window looking out over the waves as they gleamed in the sun when she felt it, her water break followed closely by a sharp pain like a knife in her belly making her scream for her husband at the top of her lungs. She heard something glass hit the floor downstairs and shatter before seconds later Sweeney burst in taking in the sight of her standing by the window clutching the sill till her knuckles were white and a puddle at her feet. He hurried to her side and began leading her to the bed but stopped when she shook her head.

"P-put...put a towel d-down first."

She managed to say as she gripped his hand tight enough it felt like she would break it. He rolled his eyes, wondering how she could worry about not getting blood on the bed of all things, but made sure she was sitting on the bed before rushing to get a towel, Toby had come into the hall from his own room upon hearing his mother scream and was looking worried at Sweeney.

"Toby, your mother's in labor go into town and get the doctor as fast as you can, go!"

Toby nodded and ran off leaving Sweeney to return to the bedroom to find Nellie laying on her side on the bed screaming into her pillow as a contraction hit her hard. He moved to her side moving her carefully onto her back whincing as she grabbed his hand once more screwing her eyes shut as she panted.

After a few moments Toby came back with the doctor who tired to get Sweeney out of the room until Nellie protested. It was a long process but finally after an hour the doctor smiled and rested the crying baby girl into Nellie's arms, he nodded to Sweeney before leaving the new parents alone. Nellie smiled down at the baby girl now wrapped up in a towel her dark eyes looking around as she whimpered.

"Oh Sweeney she beautiful!"

She looked up at him tears trailing down her cheeks as she carefully handed the girl over to meet her father. Sweeney took the girl smiling as he looked into eyes that mirrored his own, apart from them she looked every bit like her mother but the hair under the towel was a soft deep brown just as his had once been. He placed a soft kiss to her head before handing her back too Nellie then kissed Nellie's cheek.

"Just like her mother,"

He glanced at the door hearing one of the floorboards creak making him roll his eyes before standing.

"I think someone wants to meet his sister."

Nellie smiled looking at the door catching sight of Toby trying to hide.

"Come 'ere Toby, she won't bite."

After a second Toby hesitantly stepped into the room and to his mother's side where he sat on the bed looking at the bundle in her arms.

"Do you want to 'old 'er?"

Toby looked up at her hopeful and nodded situating himself so he was fully on the bed, carefully Nelli placed the baby into his arms helping him hold her head.

"She looks like ya mum, what's 'er name?"

"Hadley, Hadley Grace Todd."

Nellie smiled up at Sweeney as he answered for her still watching Toby smile at Hadley who made little garbled sounds before she started to cry making Toby hand her back watching as Nellie softly hushed her until she fell asleep. Sweeney put a hand on Toby's shoulder tilting his head toward the door.

"Come on lad, let's let them rest awhile."

Toby nodded kissing Nellie's cheek before leaving ahead of Sweeney who placed a kiss to her lips then a softer one to Hadley's forehead before leaving. The two guys walked along the beach unsure of what else to do with themselves otherwise, Sweeney watched as Toby walked through the water that lapped at the shore before he looked along to the beach his eyes falling on a young couple holding hands as they walked.

"Dad?"

Sweeney looked over at the boy but gave no verbal answer knowing Toby would continue withe he did or not.

"What's it like to be in love?"

Sweeney looked away thinking of a way to explain it so the 11 year old could understand. He looked out at the sea as the sun began to set.

"Well when you meet someone that makes you happy and nervous and scared all at once is how it starts but when you meet someone that makes you feel that way but also makes you feel like you want to hold onto her and never let go or ever let anyone or anything hurt her that's love."

Toby nodded looking at the sand under his feet.

"Have you ever felt that way for anyone but mum?"

Sweeney felt himself smile as they walked back to the house.

"Yes I do, and I just met her today. Your mother and Hadley are the most important girls in the world to me, I'd do anything to make them happy, just like you should, you're a big brother now and Hadley is going to look up to you as she grows up so dont teach her anything to bad."

Toby laughed when the older man messed up his hair as they walked in the door. After making Toby something to eat Sweeney went upstairs with a tray of food for Nellie, he opened the door to the bedroom and smiled seeing his wife sitting up against the pillows babbling to Hadley who was propped up against her legs making her own noises. He set the the tray on her bedside table before leaning down and kissing her head causing her to smile and look at Hadley as she sucked her tiny fist.

"How are my girls?"

Nellie carefully lifted Hadley and handed her to him watching as h held her in one arm and tickled her belly with the other getting a silent giggle from her.

"She just woke up."

She couldn't help but smile as she watched them her heart soaring as she did, her dreams were coming true and she couldn't have asked for more.

XxXx

As the end of September gave way to the air of October the little family was still happy, Toby was always willing to help with Hadley who was a happy little baby...until Sweeney woke up one night to find his wife gone from their bed. He got to his feet an odd feeling washing over him, Hadley had been sleeping through most nights so it was odd for Nellie to be out of bed before dawn when she'd hear the little girl wake. He made his way to the nursery hearing small coughs and gasps making his heart race and sink at the same time as he opened the door. Nellie stood in the middle of the room with Hadley on her shoulder gently patting her back trying to help the infant get over the fit with a worried look on her face as tears gathered in her eyes.

"What's the matter pet?"

Nellie looked at him with fear filled eyes as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"She's coughin' 'orribly. I tried everythin' but nothin' 'elps."

She removed Hadley from her shoulder and held her close trying to shush her, Sweeney went to her side and looked at their daughter placing the backs of his fingers to her little forehead before looking at Nellie trying to hide his worry.

"She's got a slight fever, she could have a cold."

Nellie swallowed thickly giving a small whimper as Hadley fell into an uneasy sleep. Sweeney carefully took Hadley into his arms feeling uneasy as she took small breaths through a runny nose. Nellie knew even a small cold could be bad for a baby as young as Hadley so she made it her job to keep an eye on her day and night, barely eating or sleeping herself. After a few days Hadley wasn't getting any better as she coughed in a way that tore Nellie's heart apart sitting outside the doctor's office while he talked to Sweeney.

After a few painstakingly long minutes Sweeney came out wearing a grave expression with tears in his eyes as he took the chair beside his wife looking down at Hadley who was looking around her taking short breaths. The doctor was steps behind him and as he stood in front of Nellie her heart shattered seeing the same grave expression.

"I'm sorry to inform you mrs. Todd but your daughter has what is known as Whooping Cough, the disease is very dangerous to children particularly infants, I'm afraid there is only a very slim chance she will live."

Nellie broke into tears looking down at her daughter, she was barely a month old far too young to be taken out of the world she'd just entered.

"Is there anythin' you can do to cure it?!"

Her eyes snapped up to the doctor who shook his head looking to Hadley who had fallen asleep.

"I'm afraid not, I can give her something to help ease the coughing but there is no cure for Whooping Cough at this time, I am sorry."

Nellie finally broke down sobbing as Sweeney wrapped his arm around her as they left heading home. The next few days were horrible for Nellie, she never left Hadley's side and she'd begin crying at the drop of a hat feeling as though her heart were being ripped apart. It was the middle of the night , Sweeney was sitting awake in the parlor unable to sleep with the uneasing feeling looming over the house, today had been one of Hadley's worst days with her fever making her almost inconsolable causing her to cough even more than before even with the medicine from the doctor. He hid his face in his hands sighing and whining as he heard a heart wrenching scream like sob from upstairs. He ran his fingers through his hair before going to the nursery finding his wife on her knees one hand over her mouth while the other tightly gripped the rail of the crib as she sobbed.

Without a word he entered the room and scooped Nellie into his arms holding her close as she sobbed into his chest her whole body shaking as she did. After a while her body gave into the exhaustion and shock as she fell into an uneasy sleep tear still streaming her cheeks. He stood up now carrying her to their room and laid her on the bed watching as she curled into a tight ball crying in her sleep. He stayed with her for awhile rubbing her back until the tears finally stopped and her sleep became a bit easier before returning to the nursery looking at Hadley in her crib, she looked like she was sleeping but her tiny chest wasn't moving yet she seemed more at peace then she had over the past week.

Nellie had dressed her in the white dress with pink ribbons around the skirt that they had bought before Hadley was born. His heart shattered he reached into the crib and gently stroked her tiny cheek feeling tears flow down his cheeks as he mimicked his wife's movements and fell to his knees giving into the pain and grief that was ripping through him.

 _ **A/N: Firstly I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for what happened in this part but the evil plot bunnies attacked and….and I couldn't stop them please dont hate me or the story I promise things will get better for our dear baker and barber!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hello dears sorry for the delay but I wasn't exactly happy with how this chapter was written, i feared it wasn't good enough, so I re-wrote some of it hopping it is better so if this part isn't the best I'm sorry but please try to enjoy.**_

Part 3

Two months had passed since Sweeney and Nellie buried their daughter in the small cemetery on the outskirts of town, a place Nellie could often be found when she ventured out. Sweeney hated seeing his wife hide in the now tomb like nursery but the alternative was watching her hold back tears with her hands over her ears as the town's people gave their condolences for her loss or she would fake smiles while inside her heart broke into irreparable shards. He hated to see her so pained and lifeless, she never smiled truthfully or laughed even the sea lost its power to make her happy, but there was nothing he could do besides console her when she sobbed at night or hold her when she was plagued with nightmares, bringing their daughter back was impossible after all and Sweeney Todd had never felt so powerless.

He had gone back to work but let Toby stay behind so Nellie wasn't alone during the day, so she wouldn't do anything rash out of greaf. He was standing outside his shop looking at the cart selling flowers and was contemplating buying a bouquet of daisies for his wife, hoping to make a true smile appear on her lips, when someone approached the path leading to the shop making him look at the other, older man. He was a regular, David Erickson, and he also owned the jewelry shop down the street.

"Good day Mr. Erickson, come for a shave?"

Sweeney offered his best business smile stepping away from the door to shake the man's hand. David returned the handshake and smile but shook his head.

"Not this time I'm afraid Mr. Todd, I do however have something you ordered from my store."

Sweeney watched as David removed a blue box from his pocket along with an order slip. Sweeney took them and smiled opening the box to reveal a gleaming gold locket nestled into the navy velvet.

"And a picture your daughter is inside."

Sweeney looked confused and pained as he opened the locket to expose the tiny black and white image of his daughter set neatly inside the frame of the locket to the light of day.

"But I didn't-"

"I know you didn't order it that way Mr. Todd but seeing as it is a gift for your wife it might give her the feeling of having the little dear close to her heart."

Sweeney managed a smile shaking David's hand again.

"Thank you Mr. Erickson, I'm sure she'll be thankful for it, how much do I owe you?"

David looked at the locket and shook his head.

"Not a penny sir, your wife and yourself have been very kind to my wife and I since you came here, Mary always adored your wife's home made pies she'd bring by the shop and you sir are the best barber I have had the pleasure to know, consider it a gift."

Without another word David left Sweeney standing speechless with the locket, worth more than 5£, in it's bed of velvet in his hand. Shaking himself Sweeney closed his shop, bought a bouquet of snowy daisies and a single red rose before he walked to the cemetery just outside of town. He made his way to the tiny headstone and knelt down beside it as he laid the rose on the setting earth letting a tear slide down his cheek and splash to the ground.

"We miss you something terrible little one, your mum is heart broken but at the same time I think she is happy because you aren't sick anymore, hopefully you're happy where you are up there just know mummy, daddy and Toby love you so much even if you're not here."

He swallowed back more tears as he lightly brushed his fingertips over the cheek of the child angel statue resting near the headstone before he got to his feet and headed for home. As he neared the house he found Toby standing outside looking down the beach a small smile on his lips. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder when he reached his side before following his eyes to find Nellie standing on the beach with another woman, who around the same age maybe a year or two younger, both were smiling as they watched a little girl run around gathering shells while in the arms of the other woman a baby cooed and babbled.

"Who are they?"

Toby tore his eyes away from the women to look up at him with a smile.

"New neighbors, Elisa moved 'ere with 'er two kids after 'er 'usband died. The girls called Alice and the baby is Benjamin." 

Toby looked back at the group on the beach and began walking towards them when Nellie turned and waved them over, Sweeney followed, setting the daisies on the table that sat on the back porch, behind going to his wife's side kissing her wild curls, she'd left them down, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Nellie smiled leaning into his hold looking back at the woman before them, she was lovely with fair skin, green eyes and brown hair, she wasn't much taller than Nellie but her features were sharper than the bakers.

"Elisa this is my 'usband Sweeney, Sweeney this is Elisa she and 'er children just moved 'ere from London."

Sweeney offered Elisa a kind smile and a nod before glancing away hearing Alice squeal and come running to her mother as a hermit crab popped out of a shell she'd picked up making the two women shake their heads smiling. Some time later Sweeney watched as Toby ran around with Alice, who turned out to be 9, and Nellie talked with Elisa, who he came to find out knew better than him exactly what Nellie was going through having lost a child before Benjamin was born, on the back porch of the house. He was relieved to see Nellie truly smile and laugh again, thankful to see that being around the single mother was helping to pull her from the pits of her despair.

Around sunset the family returned to their house and Nellie sighed leaning into her husband's side before turning to go inside their own home but stopped feeling something draped around her neck making her look down and gasp seeing the gold locket.

"Do you like it pet?"

Nellie held the pendit in her fingers carefully opening it, Sweeney waited unsure what to expect from his wife but what he wasn't expecting was for her to turn around and throw her arms around his neck with enough force to make him stumble back and wrap his arms around her as she cried, but the tears weren't sad tears cried at night they were relieved and somewhat happy.

"Oh Sweeney I love it thank you!"

He smiled gently brushing the tears from her cheeks as he took in her smile like he was seeing it for the first time in his life.

"I've missed that smile so much, more than I ever dreamed I would."

She leaned into his hand closing her eyes with a small whimper before taking a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry love, I know I've been a wreck lately but losin' Hadley 'urt a lot, she was so young it's almost cruel she 'ad to die but I'm 'appy cause she ain't sufferin' now."

Sweeney kissed her stopping her words before resting his forehead against her's.

"You don't need to be sorry, grieving is the only natural response, I would have been more worried if you hadn't been upset."

Nellie held the locket close to her chest closing her eyes, she knew that the ache in her heart would never fully go away but in time it would ease enough she could move on in her life, life is for the alive after all. 


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey everyone guess who's back! oddly enough not long after I posted the note about losing my note book with this story in it I stumbled upon it in my old school bag with all my old notebooks while looking for one that had another story in it! But now that I have it i'm ready to work more and turn this story back around from where I left it! please read and enjoy!**_

Part 4

Nearly a year had passed since losing Hadley and just as Nellie had hopped she was able to pick up the shattered bits of her heart and move on always keeping the locket Sweeney gave her close and making trips to the little headstone to replace the flowers once a week. She now owned a small bakery and hired Elisa letting her bring Alice and Benjamin with her. The bakery wasn't like her shop back in London because rather than meat pies she made fruit pies and tarts with the local fresh fruit from the market, Elisa turned out to be a skilled cake decorator and would handle most of the orders for them as well as the counter while Nellie worked with the more difficult or daunting orders and recipes.

The bakery was rather slow for a thursday in October, normally there'd be a slue of customers coming in for the fresh breads and pies rather than the ones at the market, so Nellie was sitting at a table holding the one year old Benjamin in her lap entertaining him while Elisa and Alice went to get more ingredients.

"Patty cake, patty cake

Baker's man, bake me

A cake as fast as you can.

Roll it, pat it, mark it with a B

then throw it in the oven for Benjamin and Me!"

Nellie laughed as Benjamin giggled clapping once the song was over before looking up at her.

"Again! Again!"

She chuckled standing from her chair holding him on her hip as she walked to the counter setting him down before starting to arrange decorated cookies onto a display plate handing one down to Benjamin with a smile.

"Maybe later kiddo, first we need to finish putting these cookies on display."

She scooped him up in one arm and carried the plate in the other hand over to the shelves that faced the busy street showing off their contents through a large bay window. Setting Benjamin on his feet she placed the plate on the shelf looking out at the street smiling as she seen Sweeney and Toby walk by to the door entering the bakery.

"Afternoon boys, what'll it be today?"

Toby moved from the counter to her side kissing her cheek before going back and looking over the treats set out. Nellie shifted her gaze to Sweeney who was watching her, she was wearing a new raspberry colored dress that had black stitch work around the color and bodice.

"Sweeney? Love you're goin' to be late gettin' back to your shop."

She put a hand on her hip and held out a plate with a few tarts and rolls that she'd set aside for him as Toby set a few coins on the counter as he ate his tart in three quick bites seeing people head for the barber shop. Sweeney shook himself placing a kiss to Nellie's lips.

"Thank you pet, I'll see you at home."

She smiled kissing back before watching him leave then looking to Benjamin who was trying to climb onto the chair making her smile softer as she lifted him into her arms and spun around as though they were dancing making him squeal with laughter but it was making her dizzy and her stomach became uneasy as she stopped closing her eyes so she couldn't see the room spinning.

"Nellie are you okay?"

She opened her eyes thankful the room was no longer spinning as her eyes focused on Elisa as she stepped in front of her and took Benjamin.

"Alice go get a glass of water please. Nellie you're white as a sheet!"

Nellie shook her head closing her eyes as she sat back down in the chair holding her head.

"I'm fine Elisa, just got bit dizzy's all."

Elisa's brows knitted together as she placed her hand to Nellie's forehead glancing away as Alice came back into the room holding a glass of water before meeting the other woman's eyes.

"Are you sure you're fine? You're warmer than you should be, you're not getting sick are you?"

Nellie shook her head standing up and walked to the counter picking up the coins Toby left.

"I'm fine dear, just a lil' spell, I'm right as rain n-"

Suddenly a wave of nausea hit her and she bolted to the back room emptying the contents of her stomach into the sink. Elisa followed closely behind holding her hair out the way for her until the spell passed.

"Ellie please, you could be really sick, let me take you to the doctor."

Nellie rinsed her mouth out listening to her friend's words, the other woman only called her Ellie when she was really worried, and sighed nodding as she closed her eyes in defeat. After rounding up Alice and Benjamin and closing the bakery the four made their way to the doctor's office. After a full examination the doctor left Nellie to fix her dress while he went to his desk.

"I kept tellin' 'er I ain't sick that it were only a spell, that's all it was right?"

She fixed her dress and stepped from behind the privacy curtain finishing the last strong of her corset waiting for an answer. The doctor smiled turning to face her.

"Well Mrs. Todd you are going to experience these sickness spells for at least 2 or 3 months but the overall cause will be completely gone in 9 months time."

Nellie looked confused for a moment before it dawned on her making her smile brightly as she paid him before going back to Elisa smiling as wide as possible.

"Ellie, what did he say?"

Nellie took her hands as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks.

"I ain't sick! I'm pregnant!"

Elisa took a second before she smiled hugging Nellie close relived her friend was going to be fine.

"Oh Ellie that's wonderful! You better go tell Sweeney."

Nellie's smile faltered for a minute.

"But the bakery…"

"Don't worry about it, I can manage until you come back, now shoo, go on go!"

Nellie smiled and hugged her again before leaving and running down the road to Sweeney's shop opening the door so it swung back and hit the wall making the barber jump and spin around, thankfully he wasn't shaving someone or the poor blighter would have been dead, wide eyed to see her breathless and crying. He went to her holding her face in his hands looking into her eyes.

"Eleanor what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She smiled brightly catching her breath before throwing hr arms around his neck.

"I'm pregnant! Just found out not 5 minutes ago, I ran 'ere from the doctor to tell you."

Sweeney seemed frozen as he processed her words before he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her from the ground and spinning her around once before kissing her.

"That's wonderful news pet!"

She giggled into the kiss holding herself closer to him as tears rolled down her cheeks wetting his shirt until he pulled back to look at her.

"Why are you crying pet? You should be happy."

Nellie sniffled bringing a hand up to clasp the locket around her neck.

"I am 'appy love, I'm over the moon, bloody 'ormones already."

Sweeney kissed her cheek before meeting her gaze.

"Don't lie to me, there's something else."

Nellie sighed dropping her smile looking down at the locket.

"I'm scared Sweeney, what if it 'appens again? I couldn't take it if we lost this baby the way we lost Hadley."

He held her tight kissing her temple thinking over his words carefully.

"It won't happen."

She bit her lip looking up at him.

"But what if it does?! Don't you dare tell me it won't cause we don't bloody know it won't!"

She pushed herself away from him her hands going to her hair and began to rip out the pins, a few taking strands of hair with them, as she struggled to breathe as she paced.

"Eleanor calm down, breathe bloody woman!"

He gripped her shoulders making her face him looking into his eyes, her cheeks were flushed from her episode and her eyes were red from crying.

"Now listen Nellie, I promise you that it won't happen again, if it begins again we will find someone that can help. We'll be okay pet everything will be fine."

Sniffling she nodded and hid her face in his chest letting him hold her close and rub her back to try and sooth the tears. After a few moments she calmed down and kissed his cheek before going back to where she was pacing and picked up the pins from the floor.

"Sorry love, I'm just so scared."

He sighed carefully taking the pins and gently pinned her wild auburn curls back into place taming them in a way only he was able to.

"It's alright pet, you have every reason to be if it helps I'm scared too but we can't let it stop us from being happy to be having another child."

She smiled letting her eyes close as his fingers worked her hair back into place before finding her hips pulling her close and kissing her reassuringly. 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"Get outta 'ere! Go on get!"

Nellie's voice broke the normal afternoon murmur of people walking past her bakery causing some to stop and watch as she threw a young boy, no more than 16, out by his ear and into the street.

"If I ever see you thievin' from my shop again it'll be more than an ear boxin' you'll get lad!"

The boy got to his feet holding his ear as he leered at her.

"Yer moldy ol' pies ain't worth stealin' any 'ow ya fat ol' hag!"

Nellie's cheeks grew red and her hands tightened into fists making her take a threatening step in his direction.

"If ya know what's good for you lad you'll bleedin' scram before I get my rollin' pin."

The boy's eyes widened and he ran off making her huff and return to the bakery sitting at the table set up by the window closing her eyes as she massaged her temples not bothering to look up as the door opened and footsteps approached her followed by a cool hand on her cheek.

"You shouldn't be doing things like that pet, it's dangerous in your condition."

Nellie opened her eyes giving Sweeney a look that made him sigh and look over his shoulder as Alice walked out of the kitchen holding a tray of cookies glancing at the pair.

"I keep telling her that but she never bloody listens. Too damn stubborn."

Nellie looked at the girl, at 10 years old Alice was the spitting image of Elisa with a heart of gold and she was always willing to help around the bakery.

"Language young lady! Your mum would box MY ears for letting you say that word. Now would you two stop worryin' I'm pregnant not made of glass."

Sweeney gave her a warning look as he placed a hand on her very round belly.

"9 months pregnant tomorrow pet you shouldn't even be working let alone throwing thieves out of the building."

She narrowed her eyes at him her cheeks flushing once more in anger.

"So I was just supposed to let 'im steal the food was I? Last time I looked Sweeney that's not any way to run a business."

Knowing he was treading on thin ice he looked down as he took her hand in his.

"Just be careful pet and take it easy, I don't want anything to happen to you….either of you."

She sighed losing her anger, to tired and unable to stay angry with him as she ran her free hand over a spot on her stomach feeling a kick.

"Alright love, I'll take it easy, Alice can you get me one of them kidney pies we made and pack it with a few tarts?"

Alice smiled with a nod.

"Sure thing auntie Nellie."

She quickly did as told and set the covered plate on the counter before going back to the kitchen humming to herself as Sweeney gave Nellie an odd pained look making her laugh to the point tears pricked her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that love,"

She managed to stop laughing and lean closer to him.

"They ain't 'uman kidneys, I went and bought 'em this mornin' in the market."

He rolled his eyes but visibly relaxed at her joke before kissing her head and going to the counter grabbing the plate before handing Alice a few coins then leaving holding the door open for Elisa and Benjamin as they came in. Nellie stood and quickly took Benjamin from his mother before his trying to get down made him fall and get hurt, his struggling stopped the moment he was in Nellie's arms and instead went back to eating the sweet in his hand.

"Carefull Ellie, you aren't to be lifting anything over 5 pounds."

Nellie rolled her eyes at her friend before smiling at Benjamin and kissing his cheek laughing with him as her lipstick left a little red on his cheek which in turn left crumbs on her lips that shelicked off.

"I'll live Lisa, I've done worse than lift more then I'm supposed to."

She set Benjamin on the floor watching him follow Alice as she came into the room flour covered and with a tray of warm tarts in her hands.

"Yeah like throwing young men out by their ears."

Nellie's cheeks turned red with a blush as she leered at the smirking Alice as she retreated back to the kitchen.

"You did what?! Eleanor you're pregnant for god's sake! You could have been hurt!"

Unable to meet Elisa's eyes Nellie fixed her eyes on Benjamin reaching for the bag his mother had set on the counter out of his reach, it was one thing to face Sweeney but another all together to face Elisa who had been her friend through everything on her path of moving on after Hadley.

"'E was stealin' things, couldn't just let 'im could I?"

Elisa sighed putting a hand on Nellie's shoulder making her look up at her.

"Maybe, a few baked goods are nothing next to your safety or your baby's."

Cracking a smile Nellie looked at the clock.

"Why don't we close early and you lot can come over for tea?"

Elisa gave her a smirk for changing the subject but it turned to a smile as she picked up Benjamin when he began to climb the drawer handles to reach the counter top.

"Alright, apology accepted."

Nellie rolled her eyes but went to the door flipping the sign to closed. Moments later found the group in Nellie and Sweeney's home, Nellie was in the kitchen preparing the tea while Elisa sat in the parlor with Alice and Benjamin playing a game of some kind. The kettle began to whistle making Nellie snap from her daydreaming while watching the sea and moved to grab it when pain engulfed her torso making her cry out and grip the counter for support. Within seconds Elisa ran into the room and to her side prying on of her hands from the counter and holding it.

"Ellie what's wrong?"

Pain seared over Nellie making her whimper and squeeze Elisa's hand as she screwed her eyes shut.

"It hurts!"

Trying to figure what her friend ment Elisa looked down and saw a small line of red running down the other woman's ankle to meet the wood floor.

"Okay Ellie, I know it hurts but we need to get you upstairs or you'll be having a baby on the floor."

Nellie's eyes snapped open at her friend's words as she was led through the parlor, where Elisa made some order for Alice to keep benjamin down stairs, then up to her room where she laid on her back gripping her pillow so hard it was a wonder it didn't rip open.

"N-no it can't be! It's early!"

She gave a small scream as pain consumed her again and Elisa pushed her skirts out of the way in position to help Nellie.

"I know Ellie but it's ready to come out, no stopping it now I can already see the head crowning."

Taking a shuddery breath Nellie whimpered but followed what Elisa was telling her to do. The minute Sweeney stepped into his shop he felt a wave of unease wash over him, something was wrong and though he didn't know what he was sure it nothing to do with his 13 year old apprentice shaving the man in the chair. Looking out the window his eyes looked down the bit of beach he could see but found it abandoned bb anything but the waves that lapped the sand.

"Somethin' wrong dad?"

Sweeney looked at Toby who had finished shaving the man and was watching him with brows raised.

"Something isn't right, let's close up shop for the day and go make sure your mother is alright."

Toby nodded and quickly cleaned up before following Sweeney out of the shop and down the road to Nellie's bakery only to find it also closed making the the feeling of unease morph into panic as he turned on his heel and made his way to the seaside house as fast as he could. Sweeney rushed into the parlor looking around until his eyes found Alice sitting on the floor with Benjamin looking worriedly at the stairs, it was all the information he needed before hurrying up the stairs and throwing open the door to the bedroom.

The sight that met him took his breath away more than running all the way from town ever could and made panic a crushing weight on his chest... 


End file.
